Complementary Colours
by Sir sleeps-a-lot
Summary: Gosh, Rima! How did you get yourself sent to the Principal's office three times in one hour? And with Nagihiko, nonetheless? Rimahiko one-shot.


**Whoo hoo! Another Rimahiko one-shot for you readers. Shugo Chara! doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

><p>I should've been in art, in my favourite seat where the sun shone brightly doing the thing that I loved: sleeping.<p>

But he was in it…

_My_ warm, sunny seat where I had been planning to recuperate after that terrible Math period.

And that _Bum _was ruining it for me.

I stormed over to _my _desk and slammed my fist against the wood, making a satisfyingly loud sound that would probably deafen that idiot.

The resting boy opened his eyes blearily and he sat up.

My heart sped up when his brown eyes zeroed on mine.

'Oh, hi Rima-chan," Nagihiko spoke, rubbing his eyes, "What's up?"

I can't believe I didn't see his girly purple hair from the door.

Rhythm flew out of Nagihiko's hair and started hugging Kusukusu.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at his pretty face.

"You're in my seat, Crossdresser."

"Actually, Kaguya-sensei moved everyone. She told us where to move yesterday."

When I looked around, the seating arrangements were definitely different. Dammit!

"I don't care! This is _my _seat and I want it back so I can sleep. Just go back to your old seat and leave me alone!"

"Sorry. Someone's already in my old chair." He motioned his hand to his previous seat, and sure enough, a silver-haired guy was napping, his red baseball cap hanging precariously on his head.

"I still don't care! Just go to an empty seat."

"No, Rima-chan." He said seriously.

Obviously, my aggression wasn't getting me anywhere so I started with the fake waterworks.

"P-p-please, Nagihiko…" tears leaking from my eyes.

The Crossdresser's serious face fell and I smirked inwardly. This new crying technique even got past his hawk-eyes.

"I can tell those were fake but you can sit here." He stood up and moved so there was just enough space for me to walk past him and sit down.

Well, sucks for the tears but I still won. I brushed past the Crossdresser and sat in my newly acquired sunny seat.

"One condition though…" He added as an afterthought.

I thought about it a little and nodded. What harm could come of that?

"I get to sit here too…" with that, he plopped himself next to me.

My eyes widened with disbelief. Kusukusu started giggling.

He turned to smile at me and only then did I notice how close he was.

I could almost kiss him.

I wanted to slam my head against the desk repeatedly to get rid of those thoughts. It would probably dispel that blush I could feel rising as well.

Okay, I'll admit that I like Nagihiko… A lot… Okay, I love the idiot!

He has pretty hair and a nice personality. Don't blame me; it's his fault that he's such a sweet likable person.

Even his crossdressing days help when we have to go clothes-shopping.

I wanted to slam my head again.

We stared at each other awkwardly. He got up quickly and yelped in pain.

He looked down and to both to his and my surprise, I was holding onto his hair. Subconsciously, I had started playing with his hair.

I cringed in embarrassment. What the hell was I going to tell him?

'I like your hair…' Please, I'd rather be struck by lightning than admit that.

Luckily, I didn't have to.

Apparently, Temari is very protective of Nagihiko's hair. She chara changed with him and he started chasing me around the class with a naginata.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed, "COME BACK HERE, SHORTY!"

Now I didn't care if I actually liked the guy. No one calls me short and gets away with that.

I chara changed with Kusukusu and started retaliating with my juggling pins.

Our fight was soon disturbed by Kaguya-sensei grabbing both me and Nagihiko by the ear. Dammit, that hurt!

"No weapons are allowed at school," She sprouted off as if we actually cared, "because of this heinous act… blah blah blah… So you are now going to the Principal's office."

She then shoved us out the door and marched us to the office. Kusukusu gave me a pitying look as I rubbed my sore ear.

Suddenly, our petty fight was nothing compared to the new common enemy we had.

We shared a sideways glance and grinned. Our Chara changes ended and the incriminating weapons disappeared into this air.

When we finally reached the office, she barged in front of us and nearly broke down the door in her haste to punish us.

"Look Yushiko! Look at the crap that the parents expect us to work with!" She waved her hand at us.

Principal Yushiko sighed and removed his reading glasses to look at us.

I think he was a bit disappointed to see two kids with halos floating over their heads.

"What about Fujisaki-kun and Mashiro-san?"

"Don't you see their bloodstained weapons and vicious grins?"

Wow, exaggerate much?

Principal Yushiko glanced at us again, taking in our neat appearances and the lack of weapons.

"Yes, they don't seem to have either…" He slipped his glasses back on, "they look perfectly innocent."

In fact, I think me and Nagihiko were probably glowing with innocence. Even our Charas were glowing.

Kaguya-sensei was getting more and more angry.

"The brats probably threw them into the corridor!" she said, her voice higher from her anger, "Just bloody punish them…"

Principal Yushiko stood up, his chair scraping against the carpet.

"No, I will not _bloody punish them!_ They didn't do anything. Now get out of my office and go teach them!"

Kaguya-sensei quietened down and left the office with her tail between her legs.

Me and Nagihiko high-fived. A little shock ran through me that nearly made me grab onto his hand and not let go. I had to hold my hand behind my back so it didn't try anything weird.

Kusukusu smiled pointedly at me and I flicked her away with my finger.

Kaguya-sensei was in a foul mood in class. She stomped into class and whipped the silver-haired guy's baseball cap off his head. The boy covered his head with his hands.

"Give it back, Wench!" That was definitely a wrong move.

The infuriated teacher tossed the hat into a paper shredder and it came out as red and white confetti.

Horror ghosted over the boy's face. He dragged his hands down and rubbed it over his face.

To my surprise, from the spot his hands were previously covering, a pair of cat ears rose.

Seriously, this school attracts the weirdest people: first a pinky then a crossdresser and now a cosplayer.

The cat-eared guy gave me a 'what-the-hell-is-your-problem' look when he noticed me staring at him. I made two triangles with my fingers and arranged them like ears on my head. He looked away and pulled a hood from inside his blazer over his head, successfully hiding the cat ears.

"…Now start painting." Kaguya-sensei growled and stomped back outside.

Wait, what was I supposed to paint? I hadn't even gotten to my seat yet. I quickly ran to Nagihiko, who had already slipped on his apron, pulled out a sheet of paper and was dipping brushes in a jar of red and green paint.

Kusukusu dipped her hands into the green and started painting on Rhythm. She then laughed at his distraught expression. He retaliated by using a paintbrush and coating her green.

"What are we supposed to paint?" I asked, pulling my eyes away from our now colourful charas.

"We're supposed to paint a picture only using complementary colours."

When did she even teach us about them? What are complementary colours anyway?

"They are the opposite colours on the colour wheel," He indicated to a circle tacked on the board, "Green is the complementary colour of red, orange is the complementary colour of blue-"

"-And purple is the complementary colour of yellow." The person on Nagihiko's right interrupted.

We both turned to the brunette who finished Nagihiko's sentence.

"Come to think of it, you both have complementary hair," her lips curled into a smirk, "You guys would make an awesome couple."

"No, we wouldn't!" me and Nagihiko chimed together. I could feel my cheeks getting pinker.

"Someone's in denial…" She sang, probably seeing my blush.

"No, I'm not!" we shouted simultaneously.

Wait, why did he answer? Was he blushing too? My stomach started warming with happiness with that thought.

She chuckled at us and we both flicked paint at her.

She glared at us and flung a half empty jar of blue in the air, its contents splashing us and a few other people.

What's going to happen now? If Temari, with her obsession with Nagihiko's hair (not that I can really blame her: he has really pretty and soft hair that probably didn't need as much attention as mines), decides to change with him, we could see the start of World War 3.

Luckily, she didn't. Unluckily, one of the boys behind us started throwing paint in all directions.

"PAINT FIGHT!" half the class screamed.

Abruptly, the air was streaked with millions of colourful paint comets.

I ducked underneath the chair, rolling myself into a little ball. I was suddenly very happy that, at fourteen, I was still as small as they come.

"You look like a creampuff." A smiling Nagihiko commented from his hiding spot underneath the table. I smiled in return.

The classroom door burst open and the temperature dropped ten degrees. My smile disappeared.

All the paint throwing stopped.

"Who started this?" Kaguya-sensei voice, creepily calm, rang through the class.

A pencil fell off one of the student's desk and plinked on the tiles.

"I asked, who the hell started this!" Her voice rising.

Still, no answer…

"If someone doesn't tell me now, you're all in detention till you write your 'O Levels'."

Hesitantly, hands started pointing…

I got up from my safe haven to see who all the fingers were pointing at…

Me…

Crap!

She grabbed me by my collar and started tugging me out of the room.

"I did it too…" A strong voice stopped Sensei in her tracks.

Nagihiko stood straight, his eyes narrowed with determination. What the hell was he thinking?

"Fine," she gripped his blazer and started dragging us both back to the Principal's office, for the second time today.

This trip was a lot scarier because, unlike last time, we couldn't hide the evidence.

Kusukusu made a funny face to distract me but it wasn't really working.

We're going to be in so much trouble and we can't even do anything about it.

Nagihiko, probably seeing my fear, put his hand on my shoulder, sending a little shock down my spine.

I turned around and he gave me a little smile, almost assuring me that I wasn't alone.

I felt a little better.

For once, Kaguya-sensei actually knocked before going in.

Principal Yushiko looked up and frowned.

"What is it this time?" He said, barely hiding his exasperation.

"These brats started a paint fight in Art Room 2."

"Did you seriously do that?" he aimed at us.

"We didn't mean to." I was nearly crying.

"We only flicked a little at one person and suddenly, the whole room is filled with flying paint." Nagihiko defended.

Suddenly, the office door burst open and a girl clad in gym shorts and a T-shirt ran in.

"Sir, there's a fight on the field. We're trying to break them up but they won't stop."

The Principal stood up and spoke to us.

"I won't punish you because you clearly didn't start the worse of it. However, the entire class will have to stay after school and clean up."

He then left the office in a dignified manner. Kaguya-sensei followed him, I don't know if to complain why we were let off or to help him with the miscreants on the soccer field.

That was all? That wasn't as bad as I was expecting.

I smiled in relief and Nagihiko returned it.

I added another item onto the list of things I really liked about him: his smile.

Back in class, everyone had cleaned up the worse of the paint and were now pulling out new sheets of paper and tubes of paint. I think Kaguya-sensei wouldn't let them near paint jars any more.

After I gathered my own stuff, a pair of hands grabbed my collar and I was dragged out of the classroom, for the third time today.

Yet again, I was with Nagihiko.

"I don't care that the principal didn't punish you. I'm still gonna!" we gulped. She then shut the door in our faces.

The nerve of her!

"Apparently, leaving us out in the cold is going to make us regret what we did." He tried to joke but I could see that he was freezing.

He sat down on the cold ground and rubbed his hands, trying to heat them up. I followed his example and sat down too. An awkward silence descended on us.

"You know, today was the first day I've had to go to the office because I did something bad…" He said, trying to break the silence.

"This is the second time I've had to go." I replied. He looked at me surprised.

"What?" I shrugged, "I'm not a goody-two-shoes like you."

Was it just me or did he look a bit hurt…

"So what did you even do to get sent there?"

It took a few moments to remember.

"I punched Saaya when…" I trailed off, the words I was about to say only sinking into my brain then.

_Flashback [a few months back]_

_Saaya made a little announcement after the teacher went to photocopy some notes for us._

"_HO, HO! I, Yamabuki Saaya, will use my skills to capture the hearts of all the boys I desire!" Saaya proclaimed out in English class. Her Santa laugh made me mess up my masterpiece of a doodle._

"_That's Saaya-sama for you." Her crew cooed adoringly._

_Saaya waved at her adoring crowd and floated (well… she tried) out of the classroom, nearly tripping on the door lip._

_A few minutes later, she walked back into class with a triumphant smile on her face._

"_I have news, my friends: Fujisaki Nagihiko is gay!"_

_I didn't know why at the time, but that statement made my blood boil. _

"_You know…" my voice working on its own accord, "someone rejecting your confession doesn't automatically make them gay."_

"_But it all makes sense; he has really girly long hair and if he doesn't like a fine specimen of a woman, like me, Yamabuki Saaya, he must obviously not like women."_

"_What do you know?" I snapped, "You're definitely not a fine woman, spreading all this crap around. His hair isn't that girly anyway." _

"_It is! You know as well as anyone that Nagihiko has very feminine features and he dances like a girl."_

_That's it! I walked straight up in her face; she cowered away from my rage._

"_You don't have any right to call Nagihiko by his name," my voice calmer than what I felt, "In fact; you don't have any right to call yourself a woman. You're just a sad pathetic thing that can't take a rejection." _

_Her fist collided with my cheek._

_Suddenly, there was an all out brawl. I punched her in the gut and she grabbed my long blonde hair and pulled. _

_I was about to give her a nice shiner when the teacher pulled us apart._

"_Now what is this fight about?" She asked kindly._

_I turned around and refused to answer, mostly because I didn't know the answer myself. I don't even like the Crossdresser so why did I risk my butt to defend him?_

_Maybe because I knew he'd do the same for me? Or maybe because he was the nicest guy I know? _

_That boy was way too nice for his own good… I just wanted to return the favour._

_I think Saaya made up some lie because she got off. Me, on the other hand…_

_Yep, I was screwed..._

_End Flashback_

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko waved his hand in front of my eyes.

I jerked out of my daydream, my cheeks a little pink.

"What were you going to say?" He asked.

"Nothing," I waved my hands dismissively, "It was a stupid story anyway."

"I doubt it's stupid…" he said but he turned around and left it as it was.

I peeked sideways at his shivering body. Why he'd decide to leave his jacket home on the coldest day of the year, I'll never know.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"Why go you care? You hate me," He retorted coldly.

"I don't actually," I admitted grudgingly, "I was just jealous of yours and Amu's friendship at first."

'Anyway, I probably like you more than you like me.' I thought sadly.

"That's a lie." He snapped. His ferocity surprised me. What was he even getting so bothered about?

"Not really." I actually was jealous about that before. It's funny how I feel jealous of Amu now.

"Well, I still think it is." He replied stubbornly.

He then ducks down and pecks me on the lips.

Wait… What?

My heart lurched and started moving at twice the speed. I'm pretty sure my cheeks are getting pink too.

"I love you Rima-chan," his voice tender.

He smirks and says: "I told you that you don't like me as much as I like you."

Oh hell, I said that out loud?

"Who said I don't love you more." I returned in the same teasing tone he had.

I then leaned up, closed my eyes and kissed him.

When he returned it, a little bubble of happiness started growing inside me.

The cold concrete and school disappeared…

"Ahem…"

I ignored it.

"Mashiro-san… Fujisaki-kun…"

My happy bubble popped and I turned angrily at the person calling me.

Nukimura-sensei: The killer of Romance.

And he doesn't look happy…

"Mind explaining what you were doing in front of my maths class?"

I glanced over his shoulder and saw the students sitting by the window. All of them waved cheerily.

"Well, would you stop staring at my students, Mashiro-san." I pulled my eyes off them.

"Now, if you please, to the office." He spoke civilly and pulled us both to our feet.

With a little shove, we were, for the third time this period, on our way to the office.

Nagihiko smiled at me and I grinned back, completely at ease, despite our current situation. I guess I was just in a really good mood.

"Oh, it's you again…" Principal Yushiko said monotonously when we walked in.

"So you've seen them already?" Nukimura-sensei asked, "So you've already talked to them about this?"

"About what?" his normally calm voice growing louder.

"Umm… About their-" His voice died down when he saw the Principal's face. Haha, serves him right!

"MAYBE IF YOU COULD DEAL WITH THESE BLOODY KIDS BY YOURSELF, I WOULDN'T NEED TO TELL THEM ANYTHING! YOU'RE ALL SO BLOODY USELESS! IT DOESN'T TAKE A ROCKET SCIENTIST TO DEAL WITH A PAINT FIGHT! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL YOU COMPLAINERS!"

I couldn't agree with him more.

The Principal was nearly pulling his hair out in anger. He screamed and fled the office.

Nagihiko and Nukimura-sensei definitely looked confused, though I had to say that it looked better on Nagihiko.

The shrill break siren went off and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"C'mon, Rima-chan." Nagihiko grabbed my hand and half-dragged me out of the stuffy room. We only stopped when we were by the bathrooms, some fifty meters from the office.

We burst into laughter and we stayed like that for quite some time.

"Ne, Rima-chan…" Nagihiko spoke. I rubbed the happy tears and acknowledged him. He was rubbing his foot against the ground. His fringe covered his eyes.

"Do you want to get a Parfait after school?" He looked up and I noticed how nervous he seemed to be.

"That would be great," I said, linking our fingers. "Though only after we clean the art class."

He smiled and my lips automatically turned upwards too.

We went to go fetch our bags and our Charas from the deserted art room.

"Riiima, where did you go?" Kusukusu asked. I smiled a little apologetic smile.

"Yo, Nagi. How could you leave us like that?" Rhythm asked. Temari nodded in agreement.

Then they noticed our clasped hands. Kusukusu and Temari burst into identical smiles while Rhythm looked confused.

"Are you alright?" Rhythm asked as he checked Nagihiko forehead. We both laughed.

Only Amu was sitting when we arrived at our lunch table.

"Hey, how was art?" She asked conversationally.

"Uneventful." I shrugged and took a bite out of my sandwich. Nagihiko nodded. Kusukusu giggled.

"No it wasn't" she said. I flicked her lightly.

"Hi, Lovebirds-" A hand fell heavily on my shoulder; I turned around to see Kukai with either hand on me and Nagihiko. "Hinamori." He walked around the table and climbed next to Amu.

I nodded at him and got back to my sandwich. While Kukai caught up with Amu, I finished my sandwich and was drinking from my juice. Kukai turned to us.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to congratulate you guys." my juice nearly came spraying from the mouth and by the sounds of it, Nagihiko choked on whatever he was eating as well. I thumped him across the back to dislodge it. Amu looked pretty confused.

"What did they do?" Amu asked. I shot Kukai a look and he caught it.

"She just got a _prize_ in Art today. She was cheering outside my maths class about it." He gave me a pointed look back.

Well, I guess now I know how he found out.

I let out a little sigh of relief. At least that's over with.

While Amu finding out wouldn't be the worst thing, I could imagine the interrogation I'd have to endure if she did. That's why I had asked Nagihiko to keep quiet.

"Rima-tan! Nagi-kun!" Yaya jumped on us. "Congratulations! Yaya was so happy when she saw the picture…"

Wait, what picture? I felt the blood draining from my face. She brought out her clamshell phone and showed me the picture I was afraid to see.

Sure enough, Nagihiko and I were in lip lock. I could even see a little blush on his cheeks. My heart did a strange flip.

"Where did you get that?" I whispered indignantly. She tapped the text above the picture and I saw the sender: Kukai.

I gnashed my teeth and pressed the delete button…

Delete?

Amu really didn't like being out of this so she grabbed the phone out of my hands before I could click yes. She pressed the no button and her eyes widened.

We all stood silent for a few moments. She fiddled with a few numbers and the pink phone lying on the table buzzed. She then put the phone in Yaya's shaking hands.

"Congratulations Rima. Say, do you want to have a sleepover tonight with me and Yaya?" She said pleasantly.

A little shiver ran through my spine, despite the tone she had used.

"Umm… Sure, I guess." It was a Saturday tomorrow and I doubt my parents would mind. They had loosened up a little so they didn't mind sleepovers.

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"It's at my house, Okay." She then grabbed Yaya's arm and pulled her away.

Oh crap. I forgot to delete that picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's my second Shugo Chara! fic. I hope you liked it. This story will most likely have a sequel.<br>**

**Little question for you guys... Who is the silver-haired student from their art class?**

**Hint: he's in another anime show.**

**First person to comment with the right answer gets the second chapter of 'The Princess and the Kidnapper' dedicated to them. **


End file.
